


Concert Romance

by Sprastieladam



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concert, Implied Blush, M/M, Meeting for the first time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprastieladam/pseuds/Sprastieladam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Spot Conlon gets dragged to a huge event in the park by his friends. Thinking it would be nothing but a shit show, he soon meets a hot drummer he didn't expect to find. </p>
<p>Modern day au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one shot, but i could turn this into a chapter by chapter story if i found a good plot to work off of. Enjoy this for now!

It was that time of year again in New York. Summer was coming to an end and Fall was just around the corner, which meant Concert in the Park was making its return.

Not that Spot knew much about it since he missed it last year because he was getting settled into his new apartment after his move from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

But apparently every year for the last ten years or so, Central Park held a grand event where musicians, actors, comedians, and any other form of entertainers could show off their talents. The people who coordinated the event provided five stages, one being bigger than the rest known as the main stage where local popular musicians performed. There were also food booths to satisfy people's hunger and different booths that offered games, face paint, henna tattoos, etc., just to keep the event interesting. The event went on for two days, Saturday and Sunday, and the people of New York gathered in the park letting loose, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Fortunately for Spot, he only had to attend Sunday's festivities; something about his friends knowing one of the bands playing tonight. _Unfortunately_  for him, he wasn't very keen on the idea of watching egotistical nobodies who thought they had talent perform just so people could "worship" them afterwards.

_Pathetic_ , he thought.

But Jack convinced him otherwise not really giving Spot much of a choice since it was either say yes or listen to Jack talk nonstop about how great the whole thing was. Not to mention it got even more annoying when Blink _and_ David joined in with their "wonderful memories" and "unforgettable moments" of past concerts.

Spot couldn't handle the harassment anymore.

So here he was at the stupid Concert in the Park which confirmed his guess about the big headed performers which, by the way, turned out to be solo musicians and singers and dancers ( _whoo big surprise there_ ). Not that they were all bad, but he could tell some of them just really craved the attention and he rather preferred watching the artists, whom had actual talent, paint beautiful masterpieces in under a few minutes.

"You know," Spot said to Jack, "I really don't see what the big fucking deal is. Most of the people on stage are just here to show off how cool they are at something."

Jack moved closer to Spot and slung an arm around his shoulders keeping pace. "Don't be such a debby downer, Spot. The whole point of the event is to celebrate the Arts."

" _And_ to have one final hurrah before the semester starts." Blink cut in also slinging an arm around Spot's shoulders on his other side. "You just gotta live a little, Spotty."

Spot tried getting out of their grip but they wouldn't budge. "Yeah yeah, whatever. But I wouldn't call a juggling clown struggling to ride a unicycle much of a hurrah. Let alone an Art." Spot pointed at the stage to their left where they stopped to prove his point. Seriously, this was an Art? More like a form of humiliating torture for the clown, but people were sure eating this shit it up.

"It's funny and entertaining. Two things you're not." Jack responded with a smirk.

"Yeah Spot. Not only are you a debby downer, but you're just sucking the fun out of everything." Blink joked and Jack chimed in with a laugh.

Spot glared and attempted to free himself again. He wasn't the touchy feeling type so this amount of contact was becoming really annoying.

"Would you two fuck off." Spot struggled.

"Not letting go until you learn to have some fun, Spotty boy." Blink gripped tighter.

"And until you do, Blink and I would be more than happy to cling to your side." Jack gave Spot a cheesy grin pulling him closer and bringing Blink with him in the process.

"Fuck off!"

Blink and Jack only laughed as they moved in for a group hug which only pissed Spot off even more.

"Alright you two. Let him go. We don't want Spot to cause a scene, not that he isn't already. But suffocating him won't help either."

David was standing behind them carrying a huge bag of kettle popcorn and four soda cans between his arms. Yet neither boy let go of Spot, they just hugged him tighter making Spot groan.

David let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay fine. Don't let him go. It's not like I needed help or anything. I'll just walk over to the main stage by myself and maybe someone along the way will offer to help."

David began walking around them when Jack grabbed him by the shoulder making him stop. Still keeping a hold on Spot, Jack said, "Don't go Davey. It's not our fault if we suffocate Spot because he's so cuddly." With that he actually let go of Spot and took a soda can along with the popcorn from David.

"See, _he's_ funny." Blink piped in before letting go of Spot as well.

Spot only grumbled and stepped a few feet away from them just to be sure they weren't going to pounce on him again.

"Enjoy yourself and maybe we won't have to hug ya again." Jack winked.

"Fuck off, Cowboy and help your boyfriend." Spot replied.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"All right, well if you three are done here, we should really be heading over to the main stage. The band's going on soon." David interrupted, already walking ahead with the other three following along.

They'd been there for almost four hours and Spot hadn't realized it was already getting dark until David mentioned the main stage. Apparently the band they knew were one of the main events and were going to be playing the main stage tonight. Spot didn't know who they were nor understood why they would be so popular, but it sure peeked his interest if only a little.

When they reached the main stage, there was a huge crowd waiting in front of it. These people couldn't all be here to see this particular band could they? Spot thought.

"Five more minutes," Blink announced.

Spot stood next to Blink and asked, "What's so fucking great about this band?"

"Oh, you'll see. They're pretty fucking amazing."

"You're only saying that because they're your friends."

"True. Not to mention my hot boyfriend is also lead singer." Blink pointed out. "But that's not the only reason why they're amazing."

"Mush is in this band?" Spot asked surprised. "Wait. Mush is in a band?"

Blink nodded with a grin and continued to stare at the stage waiting for the curtains to open.

Why hadn't Spot known Mush was in a band? I mean they were friends, not close close friends, but friends nonetheless even if they did go to different universities. Mush is around Blink all the time and Spot's around Blink all the time only because Blink won't leave him alone. Then again, what did he expect? For Mush to break into song with a microphone and everything whenever he came around? Still, Mush could've brought it up or Blink could've informed him earlier.

Spot took a drink of his soda ( _if only it was beer_ ) and looked over at Jack who was standing closely next to David sharing the bag of popcorn. _Not his boyfriend my ass_ , Spot thought with a snort.

With that the stage lights dimmed and the crowd began to shout. The strumming of an electric guitar began to play followed by the soft hits of the drum cymbals as the curtains opened.

There stood Mush, center stage, mic in hand nodding his head along to the beat. To his left stood a tall lanky blonde dude with round glasses playing bass and on the right stood a tall dark haired asian strumming the guitar.

Before Spot could get a good look at the drummer, the music stopped for a second only to start back up again in unison with the lights as every instrument played at once.

Louder.

Harmoniously.

And very rock.

Mush began to sing and the whole song began to unravel in an elaborate way that made it impossible not to sway along with the beat.

Their sound was punk rockish with some classical rock mixed in. Spot had to admit, it sounded really good and the lyrics were spot on with the music. He could understand why the crowd of people enjoyed it so much, dancing along with fists in the air, and some even singing every word.

_How popular were these guys?_

Out of everything Spot was hearing, the one thing that really caught his interest was the drumming. The way it sounded like someone was pouring their heart and soul into them; telling a story with every kick of the bass, hit of the snare, and clash of the cymbals.

Spot was analyzing it too deeply, he knew. But when you're an English major, you can't help but find the deeper meaning to things. He just had to get a good look at the guy who was undoubtedly talented.

Spot moved a bit closer trying to get a better view of the drummer which wasn't easy because everyone kept shoving him around and the lights were a bit too bright. He took a step to the right just as the lights changed direction and he focused his eyes towards the drummer.

The moment he did, his breath hitched, jaw dropped a little, and raised both eyebrows. The drummer was seriously hot. Hot and sweaty and just fucking mouth watering. Spot may or may not have drooled a little.

How could he not? Just look at the guy. Dark slightly spiked hair that clung to his forehead from the sweat, strong arms that made swift fast motions as they landed every hit, brown eyed and dimpled smile that made him look a bit childish yet manly. Don't forget the fact that he looked Italian.

Hot _and_ Italian.

Where had this guy been hiding and why hadn't he known about that hot piece of ass? He obviously had an amazing ass. You can't look like that and not have a nice ass.

Spot couldn't keep from staring. He didn't even notice when the songs began to change. He just stood there. Gazing at the dark haired Italian drummer who didn't even know he existed. Spot had to make himself exist. There was no way he was going to give up this guy before he had a chance with him.

Suddenly, without any warning, the Italian drummer turned and was staring straight back at Spot. He grinned and winked not breaking the flow of the music which had apparently turned into a ballad. The crowd was now slowly swaying along with the song and Spot should've taken that as a sign because he was the only one just standing there. No wonder the guy was staring at him.

Well, Spot did want to get noticed so it worked in his favor. But now what was he suppose to do? Should he wink back? Wave? Fling a bra onto the stage like girls do? The guy was just looking at him with a big grin on his face that made Spot want to just...

_Nope_.

Spot couldn't afford to think ahead especially since he didn't know if the guy was gay. Yeah he was staring at him and he did wink, but what if it wasn't even directed towards him? Spot took a look at the people around him who all seemed to be looking towards the stage. He couldn't be sure if any of them were looking at the drummer, but when he turned back the Italian was still watching him. Dimple smile showing, eyes on Spot, and before he turned away he mouthed you then winked.

If Spot was a teenage boy with no control over his body, he would've came then and there in his pants. The guy had definitely been watching him and may or may not have meant he was interested.

The band's performance was coming to an end, the last song giving off everything they had to offer. Guitar solos and all. Leaving behind a memory of musical bliss. The crowd cheered as the band members flung drumsticks and guitar picks in their direction. For a local band they sure were popular.

Spot glanced at the drummer who was still on stage somehow catching his attention because he smirked and nodded his head toward the right side of the stage exit. The drummer started walking off as did Spot.

Just as Spot reached the stairs, Blink grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "So, what did you think? Pretty amazing right?"

"Yeah, sure. I've heard better." Spot faked nonchalance.

"Oh, come on. You can't say that wasn't great, Spotty."

"Wouldn't know. I was too-"

"Too busy trying not drool over me?" An unfamiliar voice cut in and Spot turned to see who it was. It was him.

"Him? Staring at you? Yeah, right. You may be hot, but you're not that hot Race." Blink joked obviously familiar with the Italian.

"Fuck you, Blink. I'm hot as fuck thank you very much." The Italian, whose nickname was apparently Race, retorted.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Race pounced on Blink and put him in a headlock. Spot was watching them mess around as they fell onto the grass trying to get the upper hand.

"Wait." Spot spoke up, slowly registering the fact Blink new the guy. "Blink! You know him and you didn't tell me?!"

Blink looked up at Spot and gave him a fake apologetic smile, "Sorry?"

"Great. First you don't tell me Mush is in a fucking band and then you forget to mention you know a hot fucking drummer. What the fuck?" Spot seemed a bit offended that he wasn't told any of it. Yeah he may have only known Blink, Jack, and David for almost a year, but still someone should've informed him.

"You think I'm hot?" Spot turned toward Race who was gazing up at him with that big stupid grin again.

"Fuck yeah," Spot replied not being subtle whatsoever.

Race kept his eyes on Spot as he shoved Blink off of him and stood.

"Hey, I'm Tony, but my friends call me Racetrack." Race smiled putting his hand out in front of him waiting for Spot to shake his hand.

Spot shook it a bit awkwardly and replied, "Sean. I'd ask you not to call me Spot, but it'd be useless especially around these asshats." He motioned to Blink as well as Jack and David who were making their way over to them along with the other band members.

"Spot it is then," Race grinned.

Race stood about two or three inches shorter than Spot which was surprising since he seemed much taller on stage. Either way, Spot couldn't deny the fact that Race was even hotter up close and personal. Spot internally smirked at that last part because the thought of having Racetrack to himself was such a pleasing thing to think about. If only he could convince him to leave this place, go to his apartment, and maybe move some furniture ar-

"Um, you okay?" Race asked Spot who was still holding his hand. Spot mentally shook himself and let go.

"Fine. Just wondering if-" But Spot didn't finish his sentence _again_ thanks to another interruption.

"You seriously rocked the drums, Race!" Jack walked up to Racetrack and engulfed him in a hug. "I swear you get better and better everytime."

"Of course. When you're wildly talented like me, you just hafta show off." Race replied with a smug.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be a bit more humble Tony." David pretended to scold him like the mother he was.

"Yeah yeah, like that were possible."

David sighed, "Where did I go wrong in raising you?"

"Missing the first fifteen years of my life that's where."

"No wonder you're such a brat."

Race placed a hand over his heart, "Oh. I'm wounded."

Spot watched them confused while everyone else found it amusing. He cleared his throat and interrupted, "So, you guys know each other?"

Racetrack turned back to Spot, "Uh, yeah. I've known Davey for about five or six years along with Jack. Didn't meet Blink until the summer before college though."

"And you three didn't even think to mention him or this band to me?" Spot asked his friends.

"You didn't ask." Jack shrugged.

"Haha, very funny Cowboy."

"Actually, we wanted to surprise you." Blink admitted. "Thought you'd think they weren't good unless you saw them in action."

"You hid this from me because you thought I was gonna hate it?" Spot asked. "Well that's fucking stupid. Not to mention a big waste of time."

"You can't say you didn't like it, Spot." Jack stated.

"Yeah, Spot. What did you think?" Race was speaking to him now and there was something about the way he asked that made Spot want to speak the truth.

Even if it was only half. "You guys were pretty good, I guess."

"Only _pretty good_?" Race squinted his eyes and moved closer to him. "Was Mush's singing only _pretty good_? How about Dutchy's bass playing or Swifty's guitar strumming? Was that only _pretty good_?"

Racetrack was now standing face to face with Spot and Spot could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"How about my drumming? Was I only _pretty good_?" Spot felt Race's breath on him and he was trying so hard not to get turned on by the whole situation. He was definitely teasing him on purpose.

"All right, all right! You guys were fuckin' amazing, okay. Best damn thing I've ever heard in my life. You happy now?"

Spot had to break the teasing or whatever the hell it was before he completely lost it and pounced on Race.

Racetrack only stepped back and smirked his signature smirk.

_Damn him for being so hot_.

"Would you two get a room already." Jack broke in. "You can just feel the sexual tension."

"Way to ruin the mood, Cowboy. I wanted to see if Spot would break his self control and kiss that smirk off of Race's face." Blink had definitely been enjoying the scene.

"Don't be such a pervert, Blinky. Let them have their moment since they obviously want each other." Mush wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It was kind of hot." Dutchy spoke up from behind them receiving a punch from Swifty.

Race moved away from Spot but still remained at his side before speaking, "First of all, this isn't for your perverted amusement. Second of all, I don't do sex on the first date."

David snorted knowing Race too well.

"Date? When the fuck did I ask you out?" Spot retorted.

Race smirked up at him, "When you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

"Pfft. I may have been staring, but I definitely didn't ask you out on a date with my eyes." Spot tried to play it cool which usually isn't hard to do, but something about Race makes him act like a whole new person.

"Oh, so then you don't wanna go out?" Race shrugged and turned around. "Fine. I saw some other guy in the crowd who seemed interested, maybe I'll go look for him."

Race started walking away and Spot mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot and falling for an obvious trick. It had to be a trick. There's no way Race was actually looking at someone else other than Spot. But if he had, Spot sure as hell wasn't going to give some other asshole the satisfaction of being with that hot italian piece of ass that he saw first.

At that moment, Spot did something he's never had to do in front of anyone, for anyone. Yet here he was. He was definitely going to get shit for this.

"Tony. Racetrack. Will you go on a stupid date with me?" Spot said with slight difficulty.

Race turned around and walked up to Spot with a stupid smile on his face as he grabbed his hand. "Oh Spot, I thought you'd never ask."

"Yeah yeah. I'm such a fuckin' charmer." Spot grumbled, but didn't let go of Race's hand.

"Aw well isn't that cute." Swifty, the guitarist, cooed.

"By far, the cutest thing I've ever seen our Spotty do." David through in.

"He just couldn't let Race walk away. That's something special right there, man." Dutchy said.

Spot groaned as he listened to his friends and the band talk about how "romantic" he was when all he did was ask Race on a date. This is the shit he knew he was going to get and it was annoying.

"Hey." Race squeezed Spot's hand to get his attention away from the others, "You wanna get outta here?"

Spot had been waiting to hear those words all night, "Fuck yes. My apartment?"

"You live near here?"

"Four blocks away."

"Then your apartment it is. You drove here right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Jack, David, and Blink can get a ride back with the others." Spot smirked.

Race laughed, "Let's get the fuck outta here before they notice."

They made their way to Spot's car still hand in hand until they hopped int and drove off.

"Just so you know," Race spoke up as they drove, "I don't consider going to your apartment, a date."

"You implying that I'm some horny frat boy who needs to get fuckin' laid 24/7?" Spot replied. "Sorry to crush your image of me, but I'm actually an English major who hasn't had time to even be horny."

Race laughed. "I don't. But I thought you were gonna think of me as some wild party animal who slept with all the groupies." He liked Spot's sense of humor. He sure needed someone who he can crack jokes with and be in a relationship with. _Relationship_?

"Yeah well you almost had me with that whole 'oh there's another guy in the crowd who caught my attention' bluff."

"Haha, who said it was bluff?" Race raised an eyebrow toward Spot.

"Say it was and you won't be going to my apartment." Spot warned.

Race didn't take it seriously but responded nonetheless, "Lucky for you, there wasn't. You grabbed my attention first and I forgot about everyone else there."

"Who's being the sap now?"

Race playfully shoved Spot as they made their way to their destination.

When they reached Spot's two story apartment, Race walked next to Spot reaching for his hand as they headed inside. Closing the door behind them, Race pushed Spot against the wall not letting go of his hand.

For a moment nothing happened. They just stood there, staring. Then Spot silently chuckled and leaned in to kiss Race. Race responded quickly, only giving close mouthed kisses before Spot asked for open mouthed ones with his tongue. Spot pushed himself off the wall making his way up the stairs still kissing Race.

They stumbled their way into Spot's bedroom with Race landing on the bed and Spot leaning over him. A pair of hands still holding their grip as the others roamed around, exploring. Never touching anywhere intimately because even though they didn't discuss it, Spot and Race knew tonight wasn't the night for every first.

For now, they were content with dominant and feather-like kisses. Kisses that strayed away from lips and moved along cheeks and jaw lines. Hands that gripped shoulders and hips and hair. Pulling off shirts but nothing more. Until eventually, they were left with swollen lips and love bites.

Soon, they nestled into bed, ready to sleep away the tiredness of today's events. Race held onto Spot moving a hand soothingly up and down his bare back as Spot laid on Race's bare chest listening to his heartbeat.

They may have just met, but in that moment they both knew there would be more days and nights like this. With nothing but time to tell about themselves. Sharing their lives with one another.

Just the two of them.

Together.

Hopefully never letting go just as their hands never let go that first night of many.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Sprace fanfic I've written so I'm still trying to get the hang of dialogue, especially when it comes to Race & Spot. I'll keep working on it!


End file.
